<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О невозможном стоит предупреждать by m_87, Override_fiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441612">О невозможном стоит предупреждать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_87/pseuds/m_87'>m_87</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction'>Override_fiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Bromance, Don't copy to another site, For Science!, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_87/pseuds/m_87, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Override_fiction/pseuds/Override_fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Если речь идет о крайне любопытном подростке с научным складом ума, то лучше на всякий случай предупреждать, если что-то считается невозможным. Или история о том, как Питер, которому забыли сообщить о неподъемности молота Тора, сначала утащил его, а потом уворачивался от ответственности.</p><p>Также текст можно найти здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9369156</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. О субъективности достоинства и обходах системы безопасности</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если мистер Старк говорил «общий сбор» и «нам понадобятся все руки», то это значило, что до обсуждений и планирования, начатых за неделю до начала операции, допустят даже Питера. Не то чтобы Питер что-то смыслил в стратегии — пользы от него было гораздо больше в тактических моментах. Вспомнить какой-нибудь приемчик из фильмов, применить на практике физику или химию во время боя — это он мог. Но сейчас… Сейчас Питер уперся подбородком в столешницу и пропускал споры мимо ушей.</p>
<p>Гораздо больше его занимал <i>он</i>.</p>
<p>Металл, из которого был сделан молот Тора. И стоял этот прекрасный молот прямо напротив, на углу стола, так что Питеру открывался отличный обзор.</p>
<p>Слегка матовый и как будто даже на вид слегка теплый — молот буквально манил его, предлагая разгадать тайну левитации, метод создания разряда в миллионы вольт и загадку божественной прочности. На первый взгляд казалось, что молот просто состоит из какого-то металлического сплава, покрытого патиной, но это только на первый взгляд. О нет, Питера так просто не обмануть! Он отлично видел и то, что лежащая на столе тень не соответствует форме молота, и незаметное глазу обычного человека шевеление узора, и даже неправильное преломление света на поверхности.</p>
<p>А главное — в лаборатории на другом этаже было все, что могло пригодиться для тестов. Питер исподтишка покосился на хозяина молота. Тор внимательно слушал Тони, который на голограмме что-то ему показывал, объясняя информацию буквально на пальцах.</p>
<p>Питер знал все об оружии Мстителей, начиная от примерной схемы суперсложной высокотехнологичной брони Железного Человека и до элементарного фрисби из вибраниума, с которым ловко управлялся Капитан Америка. Но о молоте Питер знал только то, что можно было найти в интернете и на случайных видео.</p>
<p>А о сплаве молота Питер не знал ровным счетом ничего. И он твердо собирался это исправить.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Вот так-то. План, в общем-то, элементарный, так что… Кстати, а куда ты дел свой молоток?<p>— Так вот же, — Тор с выразительным указующим жестом обернулся на стол и на секунду нахмурился. — Хм. Воистину, я снова его где-то забыл. Скорее всего, рядом с холодильником. Но я обещал, что не буду более звать его внутри человеческих домов, и твердо намерен сему обещанию следовать!</p>
<p>— Ладно уж, — с сомнением покосился Тони на то место, где, как он помнил, буквально полчаса назад стоял молот. — Так-с. У кого-нибудь есть какие-нибудь вопросы, пожелания, советы и возражения?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Питер подрагивал от нервного возбуждения и собственной наглости, когда исподтишка стянул молот и, пряча его за спиной, просочился за дверь. Пятница молчала, так что Питер перевел дух, содрал маску и ласково огладил пальцами узоры. Извивающиеся и как будто танцующие для его чувствительного зрения рельефные линии под пальцами были неподвижными и теплыми. Как если бы они были живыми, просто замершими под прикосновением. Восхищенно закусив губу, Питер прижал молот к груди и помчался в сторону лабораторий.<p>В знакомой до последней колбы обители науки он судорожно натянул белый халат, частично скрывая свой яркий костюм, и первым же делом сунул молот в волнодисперсионный спектрометр. У него в планах было около пятнадцати тестов и исследований, которые надо было как-то уложить в полчаса, оставшиеся до конца обсуждения.</p>
<p>Теплые узоры на молоте как будто перетекали и извивались в бесконечном танце.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Белый халат плащом развевался за спиной, когда Питер с пробуксовкой затормозил перед дверями конференц-зала и, в последний момент натянув маску, заглянул туда. Распахнул дверь. Огляделся, как будто надеясь, что пустота ему померещилась, и отчаянно застонал.<p>Незаметно вернуть молот на место он не успел.</p>
<p>— Пятница! Где мистер Старк? — Питер поднял лицо к потолку и стянул маску, круглыми глазами снова обводя зал, а потом поднимая молот на уровень лица. Узоры снова издевательски плыли. — Черт возьми, мистер Одинсон меня убьет!</p>
<p>— Босс в кухонном блоке, — проинформировала Пятница.</p>
<p>Питер сорвался с места. Ему срочно была нужна помощь наставника, потому что на памяти Питера никто и никогда не трогал молот Тора, а это могло значить только то, что это было запрещено. Или что Тор никому не позволял трогать свое оружие. Или… К тому моменту, когда Питер без предупреждения влетел в кухню, он уже успел придумать себе больше пяти «или», одно другого страшнее.</p>
<p>— …вот и вспоминай, где ты его забыл. В конце-то концов, украсть его точно не могли! А стены больше портить не дам. Салют, Паучок, ты что-то хотел?</p>
<p>— Мистер Старк, я… — Питер резко остановился, как будто врезавшись в стену.</p>
<p>Перед мистером Старком с видом щенка лабрадора, которого отчитывают за погрызенные тапки, стоял понурый Тор. Питер подавил порыв спрятать молот за спину. Наоборот, протянул его владельцу и смущенно покраснел.</p>
<p>— Мистер Одинсон, простите Иггдрасиля ради! Я просто очень хотел разобраться, из чего он сделан… А почему вы так смотрите? Я правда больше не буду! Мне очень…</p>
<p>Питера прервал беспардонный хохот. Тони прислонился к холодильнику и почти пополам согнулся.</p>
<p>— Только д-д-достойнейший достоин поднять молот, говорили они! — Тони снова расхохотался. — Правителем Асгарда станет по умолчанию, говорили они! Прям сразу его править заберешь? Или хоть доучиться дашь?</p>
<p>Выражение лица Тора было сложно описать словами. Питер несколько секунд недоуменно молчал, а потом у него в голове как будто что-то щелкнуло, заставив побледнеть. Он перевел взгляд с загадочно мерцающего узорами молота на ржущего наставника… и пихнул молот ему в руки. Тони от неожиданности даже его взял, подавившись собственным смехом, когда Питер на несколько метров отпрыгнул.</p>
<p>А потом Тони с медленно вытягивающимся лицом опустил глаза на собственную руку, в которой была зажата обтянутая кожей рукоятка.</p>
<p>— Простите, мистер Старк, — попятился Питер, стыдливо покраснев. — Мне просто правда пока нельзя ни в какой Асгард. У меня экзамены скоро, да и опыта нет. Но я правда просто не знал, почему молот нельзя трогать! А могли бы и предупредить, что он обязует прикоснувшегося где-то там править…</p>
<p>Взвесив в руке неожиданно удобно лежащий молот, Тони подошел к столу и аккуратно его поставил. Вытер руку об футболку.</p>
<p>— Так, нет уж. Я не знаю, что это были за приколы, но у меня СтаркИндастриз, куча бюрократии, да еще и война с лоббистами на носу. Сами своим Асгардом правьте, шутнички! А я ведь даже почти поверил. Пф. Почти. Но это просто отличная копия, на первый взгляд даже не отличить.</p>
<p>Гордо отвернувшись от столбами застывших Тора и Питера, Тони дрожащим пальцем потыкал в кофеварку.</p>
<p>— Тони, ты поставил подписи? — Пеппер заглянула в кухню. — Я тебе оставила папку на столе… А, вот она. Кстати, Питер, а чего ты без маски? И надеюсь, что сегодня обсуждение прошло без членовредительства и в конференц-зале цела вся мебель.</p>
<p>Пеппер пальцем подцепила ремешок и приподняла молот, вытаскивая из-под него серую папку. Поставила молот на место и улыбнулась Питеру, который только теперь понял, что уже раскрыл инкогнито перед Тором, так что срочно возвращал маску на место, пока кто-нибудь еще его не увидел.</p>
<p>— Это не копия, — наконец произнес Тор с несчастным лицом глядя на молот, как будто тот его предал. — Это Мьельнир, единственный в роде своем. Кто бы ни взял этот молот, если достоин — будет обладать силой Тора, и быть ему правителем Асгарда…</p>
<p>— Ни в коем случае, — отрезала Пеппер. — У нас с Тони сегодня вечером совещание с европейским филиалом, а у Паучка завтра школа. Всех благ, у меня брифинг через двадцать минут.</p>
<p>Тони, Питер и Тор переглянулись и сфокусировали взгляды на молоте, который кокетливо поблескивал с края стола тусклым металлом.</p>
<p>— Что за сборище? Только не говорите, что вы все ждете кофе.</p>
<p>— Роуди, медвежонок моего сердца, а подними-ка вот это, — с натянутой улыбкой ткнул Тони в сторону молота.</p>
<p>— Мы это уже проходили, — закатил Роуди глаза, но за рукоять взялся и потянул. Мышцы на руках взбугрились, но молот не сдвинулся ни на волос. — Довольны? А теперь я хочу кофе вне очереди.</p>
<p>Тони отдал ему свою кружку, а потом осторожно протянул руку и легко поднял молот. Роуди поперхнулся и выплюнул кофе обратно в кружку.</p>
<p>— Ты о чем думал, когда пробовал его поднять? — со сложным выражением лица спросил у него Тони.</p>
<p>— О том, что это, вообще-то, невозможно, — просипел тот, пытаясь откашляться. — Теперь я в этом не уверен.</p>
<p>Тони протянул Роуди молот. Мьельнир без проблем перекочевал из рук в руки.</p>
<p>— Пит, а о чем ты думал?</p>
<p>— Я просто хотел его исследовать! А вы?</p>
<p>— Ну, а я в тот момент вообще не думал, я с вас угорал, — Тони переглянулся с Питером, а потом выразительно посмотрел на Роуди. — Лаборатория?</p>
<p>— Прямо как в МИТ, когда мы случайно опровергли ту теорию, — ухмыльнулся Роуди. — Вспомним старые-добрые времена, а?</p>
<p>Питер радостно встрепенулся.</p>
<p>— И полевые тесты! Проверим на остальных! Конечно же да, мистер Старк. Все во имя науки!</p>
<p>— Все во имя науки, — подтвердил Тони, вскинув молот над головой. Сначала свет стал ярче, а потом одна из ламп с хлопком перегорела.</p>
<p>Тор остался стоять посреди кухни, с очень сложным выражением лица глядя вслед мидгардцам, чье любопытство, воистину, не имело границ.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Бонус. О тяжелой жизни Мьельнира</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Его душа — сердце звезды, а его тело гномы выковали из метеоритного сплава. Его закляли, сделав из простого оружия символом. У него было хозяев меньше, чем витков кожи, оборачивающих рукоятку.</p>
<p>Он помнил Одина. Того, кто и заклял его читать мысли, даваясь в руки лишь тем, кто был достаточно самоуверен, чтобы считать себя безгрешным и достойным, единственно правым. Тем, кто в момент прикосновения к рукояти мог не допустить ни единой тени сомнения или страха. Также эти чары защищали от тех, кто хотел просто присвоить себе непонятную вещь. Руки Одина вдохнули жизнь в его существование.</p>
<p>Он помнил Хелу. Могущественная и прекрасная, великая и беспощадная, она по приказу своего отца вела армии, ставила миры на колени и побеждала всех, кого бы Один ни возжелал видеть в своем подчинении. Руки Хелы вложили разум в его жизнь.</p>
<p>Он помнил множество асов, которым Один на пирах предлагал доказать, что они достойны, обещая трон тому, кто поднимет молот. Тысячи рук, тысячи мыслей. Тысячи неудач, потому что вопрос о достойности вытаскивал сомнения даже из самых самоуверенных, вызывая ухмылки Одина и Хелы.</p>
<p>Он подчинялся Тору. Второй сын, вторая попытка, чтобы было кем заменить своевольную Хелу, которой начинало наскучивать веками цепным псом сидеть у трона, нагоняя страх на врагов Асгарда. С раннего детства Тора готовили к тому, чтобы он стал Мьельниру хозяином. Его как пса натаскивали, чтобы он однажды занял трон, как когда-то натаскивали Хелу, чтобы она стала карающим мечом.</p>
<p>Мьельнир помнил руки Одина, когда тот ходил в Йотунхейм, чтобы принести оттуда полукровку, который стал бы Тору тренировочной ступенькой на пути к трону.</p>
<p>Мьельнир помнил, как Тор впервые смог побороть последние сомнения.</p>
<p>Мьельнир помнил и боевой поход, и расплату за него, когда Один сослал Тора в Мидгард, на какое-то время пошатнув самоуверенность сына.</p>
<p>Он помнил руки слабых мидгардцев, которые хотели его себе в собственность, как сувенир. Сотни рук тех, кто искал ярмарочных развлечений, кто пытался его сдвинуть без единой капли веры в то, что это возможно. Тех, кто в себя верил, примеряя мысленно, как впишется красивая игрушка в интерьер их жилища.</p>
<p>Он помнил, как походил Тор на своего отца, когда на пиру со своими боевыми товарищами испил хмельного меда и начал рассказывать про то, что лишь достойный сможет подчинить легендарное оружие. Что тот, кому это удастся, станет царем Асгарда.</p>
<p>Он помнил руки того, кому привычнее держать лук, чем меч. Кто начал с шутки, кто ждал подвоха достаточно хитрого, чтобы не сомневаться в том, что поднять молот он не сможет. Эти руки позволили ему ценить юмор ситуаций.</p>
<p>Он помнил руки того, кто сдерживал внутри монстра. Изящные и чистые мысли, упорядоченные в восхитительную математическую структуру. Монстру бы поднятый молот принес проблем больше, чем удовольствия. Эти руки дали ему мышление.</p>
<p>Он помнил руки того, кто был бы величайшим кузнецом, выпади ему доля родиться в другом мире. Руки, так похожие на те, что создали его. Разум, охватывающий так много, что мысли теснились в голове, выталкивая друг друга. Разум, устремленный в будущее. И с юмором подошедший к ситуации, кузнец даже позвал друга, который мыслил очень схоже. Эти руки научили его мечтать.</p>
<p>Он помнил руки того, кто был так близок к заложенному Одином образу идеала. Того, кто почти смог его поднять. Без сомнений и рефлексии, уверенный в собственной непогрешимости и уникальности, только в последний момент этот человек задумался о том, имеет ли право на чужое оружие. Справится ли с Асгардом. Достоин ли того, чтобы возвыситься над человечеством и встать на один уровень с богами. Эти руки научили его изменчивости.</p>
<p>Руки мальчишки, который буквально дрожал от нетерпения, он не забудет никогда. Чуть влажные пальцы, сфокусированный на одной цели разум. Мальчишка не утруждал себя мыслями о праве, не знал о троне Асгарда и плевать хотел на байки о достоинстве. Он просто хотел исследовать, отличаясь от кузнеца только своим незнанием истории Мьельнира. Эти руки подарили Мьельниру свободу.</p>
<p>Прижатый к узкой груди, Мьельнир привыкал. Так много рук коснулось его за тысячелетия существования, но так мало смогли его поднять. И никто до этого смешного маленького мидгардца не игнорировал то, что Мьельнир — оружие.</p>
<p>Когда маленький исследователь передал его кузнецу, как будто сломалось что-то в чарах Одина. Как будто эти чары, надежно защищавшие Мьельнир в Асгарде и сопредельных мирах, в Мидгарде дали сбой, потому что не все там знали историю легендарного оружия. Лазейка невежества внезапно оказалось брешью, в которую мог пройти табун пузатых чибисов, потому что не испытывающие никакого пиетета перед Одином мидгардцы руководствовались таким ядреным любопытством, что у них даже мысли не возникало украсть молот или задумываться о том, достойны ли они его поднимать. А на трон они вообще плевать хотели.</p>
<p>И начались веселые дни, когда его то ставили у офисов, безуспешно пытаясь подпереть дверь, то подвешивали на невесомую шелковую нить, чтобы вычислить вес. Его то ставили на коробку пиццы, то заставляли роботов-уборщиков с сердитым жужжанием отодвигать препятствие на пути к луже специально разлитой воды. Его предлагали одним и тем же людям, то жалуясь на Тора, то бессовестно объявляя, что это идеальная декоративная копия. И в зависимости от ожиданий его то безуспешно пытались сдвинуть, то заинтересованно крутили в руках, отпуская комплименты мастерству подделки.</p>
<p>А через неделю Мьельниру это надоело.</p>
<p>— Я точно его оставил здесь! — оправдывался Питер, тыкая в сторону стола. — Мы ведь даже табличку сделали, что молот настоящий и если пытаться его сдвинуть, то можно сорвать спину.</p>
<p>— Ага, только у нас уже человек двадцать его «поднимали», — фыркнул Роуди. — Что делать будем? Через три часа операция, а Тор без оружия.</p>
<p>— Пятница, покажи, что тут происходило за ночь, — поднял Тони голову, отвлекаясь от изучения места преступления. Пятница развернула голограмму, в уголке которой побежали накручиваться минуты и часы. Под утро, в самый темный предрассветный час, тени на молоте ожили, а узоры засветились. Свечение набрало силу, а потом молот просто беззвучно исчез. — Твою мать. Тор нас убьет.</p>
<p>— Думаю, что не он, босс, — с издевательской интонацией ответила Пятница. — Особенно если вы так и не удосужитесь принять вызов, о котором я пытаюсь сообщить последние полчаса.</p>
<p>Тони капризно скривился, но все же махнул рукой, разворачивая голограмму.</p>
<p>— Пеппер, услада глаз моих. Надеюсь, это не из-за каких-нибудь проблем в европейском филиале? Ты же сейчас в Германии, да?</p>
<p>— Именно, — отрезала Пеппер. — Я в Германии. А теперь объясни мне, почему ваша новая игрушка тоже в Германии? И какого хрена я сегодня проснулась с этой игрушкой в одной кровати?!</p>
<p>Пеппер слегка отодвинулась, а потом выразительно подняла руку и помахала молотом перед камерой.</p>
<p>— Твою мать, — констатировал Роуди. — Доставить не успеем.</p>
<p>— Тор нас убьет и будет прав. Думаю, мы перегнули палку, когда попытались поставить Мьельнир на поверхность воды, используя поверхностное натяжение, — пристыженно пробормотал Питер. — Мьельнир обиделся.</p>
<p>— Но ведь у нас получилось, когда мы на поверхность налили пленку масла! — возмутился Роуди.</p>
<p>— Так потому и обиделся, — совсем погрустнел Питер. — И теперь Тор нас убьет, потому что он остался без оружия перед боем.</p>
<p>— Не убьет, — Тони задумчиво пощелкал пальцами, что-то просчитывая. — Роуди, у тебя же воздушный контроль на быстром доступе?</p>
<p>— Ну да. А ты собрался туда лететь? Или запросить доставку?</p>
<p>— Веселее. Прямой коридор от немецкого офиса до Башни в верхних эшелонах организуй, ага? Если я правильно помню скорости, то на двадцать минут. И… Пеппер, там окно открывается? Тогда через минуту, Роуди. И чтобы ничего живого на пути не было.</p>
<p>— Что ты задумал, Тони? — насторожилась Пеппер, пока Питер недоуменно моргал, пытаясь понять, как могут быть связаны эти факты.</p>
<p>Тони замялся. Выдохнул, собираясь с силами. Пристыженно посмотрел в камеру.</p>
<p>— Пеппер? Я должен тебе кое в чем признаться…</p>
<p>— Ты что, опять натравил хиппи на зеленых? — вздохнула та.</p>
<p>Тони отрицательно помотал головой.</p>
<p>— Нет. Я снова пожертвовал коллекцию живописи двадцатого века…</p>
<p>— Тони Старк!!!</p>
<p>— И теперь, пока у тебя не прошло желание проломить мне голову, кинь, пожалуйста, молот в окно. Окна выходят на северо-запад, так что просто целься куда-то вверх.</p>
<p>Пеппер молча открыла и закрыла рот, нахмурилась. Как рассерженная кошка фыркнула и отключилась.</p>
<p>— М-мистер Старк? — повернулся на него Питер.</p>
<p>— Спокойно! Останусь жив, — отмахнулся тот. — Мы ведь проверяли, приоритетное право на управление между пользователями равного уровня переходит в момент прикосновения. Так что если повезет, то и Тор ничего не узнает, и я руку не сломаю…</p>
<p>— И ты хочешь быть на крыше, — добавил Роуди, оторвавшись от телефона. — Потому что наше НЛО уже вышло на расчетную траекторию.</p>
<p>Питер насупился и посмотрел на свою руку, потом на бегущего к лифту наставника. А потом рванул следом, твердо намереваясь отстоять свое право на поимку молота, в качестве аргумента используя то, что он все же мутант, а руки Тони Старка миру еще пригодятся.</p>
<p>— Друзья мои, не известно ли вам, где молот мой? — Тор вышел на посадочную площадку и нахмурился. — Что делаете вы? Какие-то испытания опять проводите?</p>
<p>— Агась, — отозвался Тони, сквозь очки вглядываясь в горизонт. Питер стоял рядом с ним, устойчиво отставив назад ногу и вытянув вперед руку. — Пит, приближается. Ммм… Пеппер и правда разозлилась, быстрее расчетного времени почти на пять минут.</p>
<p>Под недоуменным взглядом Тора молот со злым гулом промчался под облаками, а потом нырнул вниз и врезался в выставленную раскрытую ладонь зажмурившегося Питера. Подождав для верности несколько секунд, Питер открыл один зажмуренный глаз.</p>
<p>— Ой, как будто перышком ткнуло! — восхитился он. — Мистер Старк, вообще никакой инерции!</p>
<p>— Вижу, — озадаченно ответил Тони, задумчиво щурясь. — Я думал, что будет перераспределяться или рассеиваться, но эта железяка просто взяла и нарушила закон сохранения энергии… Надо бы еще разок повторить.</p>
<p>Тор насупился и подошел к погрузившимся в непонятные ему мидгардские термины Тони и Питеру. С недовольным сопением отобрал у них молот и пошел обратно в башню, где проводили последнюю проверку перед вылетом.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Сей славный бой будет воспет в веках, — прогремел Тор, поднимая молот. Молот подумал, засветился и исчез. — Какого… чибиса?!<p>— Входящий звонок из Германии, — светским тоном объявила Пятница.</p>
<p>— Соедини, — заинтригованно потребовал Тони, начиная подозревать…</p>
<p>Вместо тысячи ругательных слов голограмма весьма недовольной Пеппер молча подняла молот и выразительно им потрясла.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>За бонус благодарим Хорька (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferret2019), который предположил, что молот мыслит и в некотором смысле общается, а еще имеет склонность к троллингу.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>